


少年不识愁滋味2

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	少年不识愁滋味2

　　李建成赶回唐国公府，将李世民交给何庆，叮嘱道：“让乳娘照料世民，一步也不许离开。”  
　　李世民虽然被何庆抱在怀里，小身子仍拼命往前扑，一双小手紧紧攥住李建成衣襟，“世民不走，世民不离开大哥。”  
　　“你乖，大哥有事要忙。”李建成摸摸他的脸，哄道：“等会儿大哥给你做小木刀玩，好不好？”  
　　李世民两眼泪汪汪，不情不愿的点了点头。  
　　李建成哄好李世民，深吸一口气，大步往窦夫人房中走去。  
　　生产事宜自然是早就准备好的。外室坐着好几个大夫，空气里弥漫着浓浓的水汽。因为热气蒸腾，温度比外面高了许多。  
　　这些大夫都是李渊特地找来的，世代为唐国公府效力，李建成十分放心。  
　　转过屏风，丫鬟们虽来去匆匆，却听不到一丝声响。贴身婢女和稳婆们早就候在了床前。这些稳婆伺候着窦夫人生下了李世民、李玄霸，是河东最有本事的人，李建成十分放心。  
　　因此……再没有什么值得担忧的。  
　　但是躺在床上的是他的阿娘，即便准备得再万无一失，他也还是担心。  
　　“阿娘不怕，毗沙门在这里。”他握住窦夫人的手。  
　　窦夫人微微喘气，看着他笑，“你不是带世民出去玩了么？怎的这么快就回来？”  
　　李建成将窦夫人的手放在脸颊摩挲，“我买了阿娘最喜欢吃的绿豆糕、马奶饼子，去留仙居取了彩纱襦裙，还去百香斋拿了最轻软香浓的胭脂。阿娘打扮起来一定很好看。”  
　　窦夫人眉头微蹙，忍过一波阵痛。“毗沙门，你好好照顾弟妹，等过了今晚就好了。”  
　　李建成嗯了一声，认真的道：“我在外面陪着阿娘。”他要让阿娘知道，她不是一个人痛苦，当她在鬼门关打转的时候，她的至亲血脉，她最亲爱的孩子，始终陪着她，想着她。  
　　窦夫人温柔的看着他，缓缓点头，“好，阿娘知道了。”  
　　李建成出去了。他坐在廊下，从傍晚守到天明。窦夫人的叫喊从隐忍到高亢，再渐渐转弱。婢女手上的水盆血色越来越浓，人们脸上的表情越来越凝重。  
　　天将明，李建成的心却越来越沉。  
　　“毗沙门，你去休息吧！”李渊一脸疲惫。  
　　李建成希翼的看着父亲，“阿耶，阿娘一定会没事的，对不对？”在他心中，再没有人比他的父亲更强大，只要他说一句“没事”，那颗悬了一晚的心就能放下来。  
　　李渊看了看长子，慢慢移开目光看向门口。在和大夫谈过之后，他无法对着那双眼眸说出谎言。  
　　李建成忽然明白了什么，他手足冰凉，喃喃的道：“阿娘一定会没事的，一定会。”他站得太久了，腿脚像针扎一样难受，他慢慢坐倒在台阶上。  
　　此时的他，不是河东才华横溢的李家大郎，也不是唐国公寄予厚望的嫡长子，他只是一个担忧母亲的十四岁少年。  
　　“一定会没事。”李渊也和他一道坐在台阶上，一大一小两个男人口中喃喃自语，与其说是安慰对方，不如说是安慰自己。  
　　天光大亮，太阳如一个圆滚滚的鸡蛋黄，一跳一跳跃到天空。  
　　有人来叫李渊，李渊走了，李建成就一个人守着。  
　　潘凌送来朝食，他胡乱吃了几口，也不知道吃了什么。  
　　日后渐渐偏移，地上的影子越拉越长，天色又暗了下来。  
　　“大哥。”一道清脆的童声惊醒了他，茫然回头，李世民就从何庆怀里扑了过来。  
　　软乎乎的小身子散发着奶香气，李建成紧紧抱住他，将脸埋在李世民那稚弱柔软的肩窝。  
　　“大哥骗人，没拿小木刀来。”五岁的李世民依旧这么无忧无虑，他不懂为何窦夫人房中会多出这么多人，也不懂那一盆盆红色的水是什么东西。  
　　李建成在他脸颊上亲了亲，“明天，明天大哥一定拿小木刀给你。”  
　　李世民疑惑的瞅着他，小手掌摸上他的脸，“大哥哭了？”他格格笑着，手指刮着自己的小圆脸，“羞羞，大哥哭鼻子。”  
　　李建成抹去泪水，抱着他坐在廊下的石墩上。“阿娘正在生小弟弟，我们在这里陪阿娘，好不好？”  
　　李世民点头，一双大眼睛好奇的看着来往的婢女，忽然道：“阿娘会死吗？”  
　　李建成身子一震，双目冰寒，“阿娘不会死，绝对不会。”他盯着李世民，“是谁对你说这种话？”  
　　李世民从没见过他这副样子，吓得差点哭起来，“是方嬷嬷说的。大哥，什么是死？”  
　　李建成定定看着敞开的房门，忽然很想冲进去抱住他的阿娘。但是他不能这么做，阿娘让他照顾弟妹，他要听阿娘的话。  
　　“大哥？”李世民轻轻摇着他的手。  
　　李建成不打算骗他，“死，就是永远醒不过来了，身体会变冷，变硬，被埋进土里。人死了，就不会笑，不会哭，不会说话、不会抱着你，也不会再亲亲你了。”  
　　李世民哇的一声哭了出来，“世民不要阿娘死，世民要阿娘抱抱。”  
　　李建成任凭他哭，因为此时的他已经没有多余的力气去哄李世民了。  
　　李世民哭了一阵，困了，抽噎着靠在李建成怀里睡着了。  
　　李建成将他交给潘凌，“让乳娘好好照顾世民。”他淡淡的道：“将方嬷嬷逐出府去，看在她照顾世民的份上，别为难她。”  
　　日头渐渐沉入地底，月亮慢慢爬上树梢，又是一个夜晚。  
　　窦夫人在房中已经痛了一天一夜。  
　　李建成不知道他的阿娘能否熬过去。  
　　手掌一片粘稠，竟是拳头握得太紧，指甲刺破了掌心。  
　　“大郎，您的手……”有婢女惊呼，立刻就有人拿药过来。  
　　李建成推开他们，踉踉跄跄往佛堂跑去。  
　　隋朝佛教盛行，唐国公府中自然也供奉着佛像。  
　　他跪在佛前，一边捡着佛子，一边虔诚的祝祷  
　　佛说救苦救难大慈大悲。  
　　佛说积德行善普度世人。  
　　他相信，只要诚心，阿娘必能平安。  
　　不知过了多久，潘凌踉踉跄跄从外面跑了进来。他跪在李建成面前，满脸是笑，满脸是泪。“大郎，夫人生了个公子，母子平安。”  
　　李建成愣愣看着他，佛珠从给他手上滑下，落声清脆，宛如冬日急雨。  
　　“阿娘，阿娘。”他腿脚疼痛，一路摔倒了几次，终于在潘凌的搀扶下跑到了房前。  
　　婢女拦住他，“大郎，产房血腥，不能进去。”  
　　“阿娘可还好？”他紧紧抓住婢女。  
　　婢女笑道：“母子平安，大郎不必担心。”  
　　李建成终于笑了出来，他抓住潘凌的手臂，像个孩子一样又叫又跳，“你听到了么，阿娘没事，阿娘没事。”  
　　潘凌也非常高兴，“听到了，听到了，夫人福大命大，母子平安。”  
　　李渊也匆匆赶了过来，父子二人正要找大夫问话。忽然听到房中传来一声尖叫，“抱走，快把他抱走，他不是我的儿子。”  
　　


End file.
